,re zə 'lü shən
by Trusx
Summary: A new year has come and with it the resolutions that we try to keep and fulfill year-round. Seto has set his mind on a resolution, unlike any other, and he is determined to do anything to accomplish it. Yaoi. Prideshipping. Full summary inside.


**Today is Wednesday January 5****th**** 2011**

On December 30th I got this brilliant (or horrible) idea. Monthly, whether I have time or not, I will try my best to update this fic. Each chapter will depend on a month. For example July: summer, hot, beach, ice cream; that chapter will have elements that will remind you of the month it's going to be written for, and of course the whole fic will follow a storyline (a hectic one).

Hoping that this idea will work, and as a New Year's Resolution of my own, let the chaotic plan of mine begin!

**SUMMARY: **A new year has come, and with it the promises or resolutions, as we like to call them, that we try to keep and fulfill year-round. Seto has set his mind on a resolution, unlike any other, and he is determined to do anything to accomplish it. But is 12 months not enough?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**WARNING: **Yaoi, strong language.

**/. /. /. /**This is written in Seto's Point of View.** /. /. /. /**

**/,re z****ə**** 'lü sh****ə****n/**

**Chapter one: **New Year's Resolution

This year I have a New Year's Resolution. But my resolution isn't exactly the normal type of resolution. What is normal you ask? Well, something like, lose weight or exercise more, stop smoking or drinking, save money, get a better job, learn something new, and things alike. I exercise once, if possible twice, a week, I'm a really healthy man so the first one is not a problem; I don't smoke and I'm not an alcoholic so the second option is ruled out; I own a fucking billion dollar company for crying out loud, I have plenty of money saved; get better job… I'll take that in consideration; and to learn something new, I already am, I'm taking classes over the internet, a master's degree in foreign trade and customs.

So what else could I possibly want to change in this upcoming year?

My relationship status.

Currently, I don't have a girlfriend. Why is that? Why is the handsome Seto Kaiba without a girl? Because I felt in love with someone in particular about six months ago, and as fun as it is to play around with girls, I couldn't do so because every time I was about to fuck a girl the image of this person popped into my head and haunted me.

So if I felt in love with this person about six months ago why haven't I asked that person out? Well… there are two little problems…

One: He already has a girlfriend. Wait! Before you start asking and buzz around me with your annoying little questions like flies, yes I said he. The person I'm in love with is a guy and he's already taken. I'm not bothered that he's a guy, but this other fact does, which takes me to the second problem.

Number two: He is my _best_ friend. Emphasis on BEST. For how long have we known each other? Well if I recall it right, we first met on the first day of fifth year of elementary school; he was eating all alone in a table when my friends and I decided to join him. For a ten year old it was an outraging decision, because after all, he was the new kid and we didn't know him at all, but a valuable decision in the future because he became one of my best friends. We were 10 back then, now were 27. Imagine 17 years of friendship flushed down the drain because of one of my capricious desires to fuck this guy.

But let me tell you, at first I wasn't that sure that I was in love with him in the first place. It all began one day in summer when I got really, really sick and as a good old friend of mine he was taking care of me. It was Friday evening, I took the day off from work and he came by to check on me and make me a late-afternoon-lunch/early-evening-dinner. He knew that if he left me alone I was either going to eat canned food or pizza, after all I can't cook. Yes, the handsome, charismatic, rich Seto Kaiba does not know how to cook. I had to have a flaw, I'm not that perfect.

So, I was in my room resting on my bed, trying not to fall asleep when he came in with a bowl of his delicious chicken soup with a side of dice fruit. I didn't want to eat, and he wasn't going to go home until he was assured I ate at least one good meal that day. So you see him trying to feed me fruit while I argued like a little kid that I didn't want to eat it. In the end I ate it all and he ended up exhausted. Who would have thought a grown man would be that difficult to make him eat his fruits? That just proves I'm a stubborn man, especially with my friends.

That day he stayed overnight. He slept on my bedroom's floor, but before actually falling asleep we talked. Back then he had just started dating his current girlfriend and he couldn't stop talking wonders about her. It was quite annoying at times because he wouldn't shut up.

That night he was talking about how it went on his third date. I don't remember the details; I wasn't paying attention to him. I was resting my head on my pillow trying not to fall asleep and at the same time I was gazing at his face as he laughed, talked and smiled.

That's when an image, I never thought it would cross my mind, crossed my mind. I closed my eyes for a second and in vivid color in my mind laid the image of his tongue playing with mine. Who in his right mind fantasizes about his best friend in that way? Not to mention I'm 27 years old! I'm not a teenager anymore, and I'm not sexually deprived. With the image still in my head I opened my eyes and jumped right out of my bed.

At that time I thought it was just the fever getting to me… and maybe it was. But at the same time I think it was my most inner desire expressing itself when I was sick and with a high fever.

But how did I come to realize that that image was more than a mere delirium and that I had fallen in love with my best friend? Well that took several months, not only to acknowledge the concept that I was in love with a guy, but to comprehend the consequences of actually taking a step forward and telling the guy I love, 'I love you', he being my best friend.

Like I said at first I thought that it was just the fever playing tricks with my mind, but once I wasn't sick anymore I still couldn't get that image out of my head. One night when I was falling asleep, once again an image of that kind came into my mind, but this time I was playing around with his nipples. What in the hell was wrong with me? That image scared my tiredness away. Having nothing better to do my mind began to question those images.

That happened to me several times, and those several times I ignored the conclusion that my brain came up with, which were either you're in love with him or you are having a phase in your life when you… fall in love with your best friend? Okay, let's admit the second conclusion was ridiculous, though I opted to believe in it because I didn't want to go through all the mayhem the first one would bring.

But you want to know where I drew the line and admitted this was more than a phase or whatever? When I woke up one night from a dream, a wet dream. And you know that most embarrassing part of it all? I was sleeping next to my now ex-girlfriend; of course last night we had sexual intercourse and I wake up alarmed in the middle of the night with a boner and my girl next to me not knowing what's happening.

After that episode I decided to tell someone what was happening. Of course I wanted to tell him because he is my best friend but at the same time I couldn't because he was the cause of my worries. So I told my other best friend whom I've known since kindergarten what was going on. Of course he knows who the person of my sudden restlessness is, he is also his friend. He heard all that I had to say and in the end he bluntly told me, "I think you want to fuck him, really bad."

For a month or so I became awkward around him because I constantly was thinking erotic things about him. Then my despair took me to a gay bar. Don't ask anything, I won't answer. The only thing I will tell you is that, I wasn't afraid of being gay, I was more afraid of who I was turning gay for. Was he worth it? At first I was alone in the gay bar, but at the end the bartender and a guy I met there were listening to my story, and to put it simply they told me to 'Do what feels right' which means shit because I ended up in the same place I started.

It all became clear to me around November last year. There was this movie that had just come out and the four of us were eager to see, so we set up a date, Saturday eight in the morning we will meet at my house so we can carpool to our favorite breakfast restaurant, then to the movies, and later to my house again. I doesn't sound that complicated, just a guys day out, right? Well, of course at the restaurant he sat in front of me, so when I looked up, he was the first thing I saw, not to mention because my other to best friends are a couple they were holding hand while we were walking next to them. I saw how people looked at us, and for the first time I couldn't stop thinking that everyone else thought he and I were a couple. It never actually bothered me until that day.

And the movie… oh the wonderful movie! My two best friends were sitting together cuddled up; he sat beside them and next to him, me. The whole movie I was glancing at him, I could smell his cologne, his shampoo, I felt like if my heart was going to fall out of my chest. Actually I was putting so much attention to him that I didn't see the movie at all.

After the movie I thought that all of this tension that has been building would be over, but no. The couple of assholes decide to go look for something and they told us to wait right here in a café, that they won't take long. An hour and a half, we waited an hour and a half for them to come back. I won't complain anymore because while alone with Yami I had a great time. And we actually talked about dating. Back then my ex and I were still dating, so I told Yami I was thinking about dumping her because I had fallen in love with someone else. He didn't suspect a thing. Clueless as ever, but I just love him like that.

He told me, "If you really love her, and there is a possibility that she loves you back, then I say, go for it. Then again she already has a man, and a lot of guys are capable of beating the shit of another guy for stealing his girl. And you being who you are, I bet you'll have sex with her around your second date and have the balls to shout at his face that you fucked his girl. So if, and only if, she loves you the same way you love her, you can then intervene."

And somehow that day it became clear to me that I was truly in love with him, genuinely head over heels for him. I guess that because he was the one to say that, I felt relieved and confident that one day I will be his boyfriend. And I understood that risking it all so that I could be his boyfriend was a radical decision, but similar to when I befriended him, I think it wll be worth it.

And today Saturday 1st 2011, I have set myself as a New Year's Resolution, to become his boyfriend and fulfill this lust driven desire I bottle up inside of me every time I see him.

Oh, and by the way, the guys are coming tonight… more like in a few more minutes. It's already 7pm. We decided to have some drinks at my house to celebrate this upcoming year. You know, I'll begin calling them by their names; you'll get confused if I just say 'he' for everyone.

In fact they have arrived. I'll go open the door.

"Happy New Year, you motherfucker!" Who else would call me motherfucker and then hug me? My good old friend Bakura. He is the one I met on the first day of elementary school and because of him I got detention on the very first day. Somehow, we're still friends.

"Happy New Year. Oh, and your mother told me last night to tell you Happy New Year."

"Funny! Now if you excuse me, bathroom." He kissed my cheek and came in.

"Happy New Year man. May all of your innermost lustful wishes come true." He hugged me. This is Marik, the guy who has been my friend since kindergarten, who knows all about my _situation_.

"Happy New Year you little smart ass." And this is when I ask myself, why did I tell everything? "You brought your homemade apple cinnamon pie?"

"Of course I did. It wouldn't be New Year without it." He's a chef at a very popular Italian restaurant, but he also loves to make pastries, so he has his own pastry shop in downtown. And as friends we take advantage of him. "Oh, and Yami needs some help to get the pot of leftovers out of his car."

"Why didn't you or Bakura helped him?"

"'Cause." He stepped in. That asshole, ever since I told him my situation with Yami, he does everything possible so that I can spend time alone with Yami. He does that mostly because he knows that I get awkward around him at times, and he likes to see me shudder. I've always been arrogant, prideful, one of those guys you sooner or later come to hate because he never shows his weaknesses, always so full of himself, an egomaniac. Yeah, I'm tall, handsome, rich, charismatic, great kisser and exceptional in bed, but then the arrogant side of me slaps you in the face and you begin to have second thoughts about dating me.

But I still have three wonderful best friends who I know they would support and love me in any situation. And of course they wouldn't be my best friends if they didn't enjoy humiliating me in front of my… crush. It sounds like if I were 12 again.

Anyway, I headed outside and saw Yami pulling out things from his car.

"Need any help?"

"Oh dude! Sorry I didn't come to our Christmas reunion." He left a present on the floor.

"No worries. You were out of town right?"

"Yep." He hugged me. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." I hugged him.

And this little man right here, about three quarters my size, who speaks four languages, works as a writer for the national newspaper and also translates a lot of books from English to Japanese or French to Japanese, is the guy that I can't take my eyes off.

He stopped hugging me and so did I. "Carry the presents inside. I'll carry the food."

"Okay." I looked around for the presents. I took them off from his car's rooftop and carried them inside.

"Seto want a shot of tequila or glass of wine?" Bakura asked.

"Tequila."

"You bastards! I asked for your help, you laughed and went into the house. That's how you greet your friend you haven't seen for around a month."

"Sorry man, I was peeing in my pants." Bakura said while serving my shot of tequila.

"And your excuse Marik?"

"Me? I have my own reasons for not helping you." He helped Yami place the pots on the table.

"Lazy ass."

"You'll thank me later." Marik hugged him. "Happy New Year by the way."

"Happy New Year!" Bakura hugged Yami from behind. "So fuck worthy."

"Bakura shut up." Marik hit him on his head.

"What? It's the truth. Don't you agree with me Seto?" What the fuck is he talking about?

I glared at Marik. "You didn't tell Bakura about it."

"No." He stopped hugging Yami.

"Then?" I got close to him and he backed away.

"He began to be suspicious and…" He looked at the ground.

"And what?" I shouted and backed him up to a wall.

"He began to question me and well I…"

"You told him." I grabbed him from his shirt and he cringed.

"Man, take it easy on him." Bakura grabbed my hand and pulled it away from Marik's shirt.

"I eavesdropped on one of your conversation. I observed how you acted around him and that's how I found out. He didn't tell me anything. Actually I got mad at him because he was keeping a secret from me."

"You eavesdropped?" I turn to face Bakura.

"Yes, I did. And for your information, you don't intimidate me."

I clenched my fist. "Let's see if I still don't intimidate you when my fist meets your face."

"Guys!" Yami got between us.

"I don't know what you are arguing about but violence won't resolve anything." I looked at him and he raised a brow. "Well? Apologize."

I sighed. "Sorry Marik." I turned around to look at him.

"I get it; you didn't want Bakura to know just yet, especially it being such a delicate topic."

"I'm sorry I got all violent."

"Don't worry. And you have my permission to hit Bakura for eavesdropping."

"And Bakura." I turned around to face him. "If you say another word insinuating what you know in front him, you're going to wake up in the hospital."

"What is it that you're trying to hide anyways?" Yaim asked.

The three of us looked at Yami. "It's something that Bakura shouldn't know and that Marik is secretly helping me out with." I said carefully thinking out every word.

"And… are you going to keep it a secret from me?"

"Yes."

"Ass." He hit me in the shoulder and went around the table to grab the presents. "The blue one for Bakura, the green one for Marik and the red one for Seto." He handed out every present and we opened them.

Bakura got an 8G memory for his camera and his favorite movie on Blu-ray; Marik got a 100 dollar gift card from his favorite videogame store and…

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" Yami asked.

"A vibrator…" Marik answered.

"Why did you give my boyfriend a vibrator?"

"The other day we were at my house and he was looking at a website on his computer and I asked what it was. He was looking at sex toys." Yami explained.

"And you decided to buy him one?" I raised both eyebrows.

"Yeah." Yami said innocently.

"Well now you know what we are going to be doing tonight Bakura and I."

Yami laughed, I looked away amazed and Bakura chuckled while hugging Marik from behind.

And finally, I got a 100 dollar gift card from my favorite bookstore and three mugs from my favorite comic.

"Wow, where did you get them?"

"While I was in Hokkaido on my business trip, while roaming around I found a store with knickknacks, and I found this set of three collectible mugs."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Let me bring you your presents." I went to my bedroom and got the presents out of the closet. The guys and I spent Christmas Eve here, and we brought all of our presents, including Yami's. He went to Hokkaido last month for a business trip. He stayed over there for two whole weeks, from the 17th to the 31st. We didn't have the chance to give him our Christmas presents, so I just stored them.

"The first one is from Marik." I place the gifts on the table. "The middle one is from Bakura and the bottom one from me."

"Thank you guys."

Yami opened Bakura's present first. It's a jacket, light brown-beige color."Uh, cozy." He put it on. "And this is…?" He took a yellow paper bag out of the box and opened it. "Magnets!"

He collects magnets. One of the walls in his room has metal bars attached to it and he places his magnets on them. He has over 150 of them.

"I didn't say it was your fault, I said I was going to blame you." He began to read the magnets. "Normal people worry me." He chuckled. "Where did you get this from?"

"I went to Tokyo for a meeting a few months ago and took a stroll around the blocks in lunch hour. I went into a store with souvenirs and I found them."

"Thank you Bakura, they are wonderful!" He hugged Bakura.

Next was Marik's present. It's the new book that Yami's been talking about, something about human annihilation. "Book marks!" He also has a collection of book marks. He keeps them in a shoe box right next to his recliner inside the _library_ that he calls office. He has stacks and stacks of books on the ground, overflowing booksellers… That's all he does for a living, read and write.

"Thank you Marik."He hugged Marik.

And last, but not least, my present. Four books from his second favorite author that he hasn't read yet. I thought about buying him books from his all time favorite author, but I think he already read them all…

"Oh! I've been dying to read this one." He looked at them excited. "And…" He opens the little black box that was placed next to the books. "Piercing jewelry…" He took them out. It's for his tongue and his left ear helix.

He pierced his tongue when he was fifteen and his ear when he was eighteen. For his ear he always uses small hoops and I just gave him a new gold one to use and for his tongue he uses figure ones. He has black dice barbell, red marble ball barbell, a silver barbell, and the ones I just gave him, "It says…_Eat me_." He chuckles while nodding no. "And the other one… says 69. Where exactly did you buy this?" He looked at me blushing a bit.

"Internet."

He glanced at me then at the piercings. "I'll be back in a sec." He went away with both piercings into the bathroom.

I give the one I love an earring and two tongue piercings with an indecent proposal, yet… he is so naïve he didn't even noticed.

"Eat me… 69?" Bakura approached me.

"I also liked the ones that said _Man slut_ and _Fuck me_. But I thought it was a little bit too much."

"You might as well tell him 'I want to fuck you' and get it over with. But no! _I'm scared to be rejected and I can't do such thing! That's why I give him little suggestive presents!_" He waved his hands like a girl, while talking in a high pitched annoying voice.

"I don't sound like that! And when did I say such thing?"

"Okay then. If you have the balls, go right now, kiss him and tell him how you feel." He whispered.

We both looked at each other, a smirk on his face and a glare on mine. Just because it's Bakura I feel the sudden urge to prove him that I have the balls to do that, but at the same time, I just can't.

"Why are those two looking at each other like that?" Yami asked.

"Their testosterone levels are a bit too high today." Marik answered.

A great way to start this year, mad at Bakura for his insolence, my pride not letting me back down from his challenge, but my guts not letting me actually carry it out; Marik enjoying how his boyfriend and I bicker; and Yami as clueless and naïve as he has always been.

I have one year to make Yami mine, and only half a day has passed and I already see the vast obstacles I'm going to face, one being Bakura. But in the end, if I get to be his boyfriend, I think it's going to be worth it. Just imagine, Yami and I hugging, kissing, cuddling up in the cold winter, eating together, just enjoying each other's presence.

I never thought I was going to say this...

I'm in love with my best friend…

* * *

My first fic, chapter of the year!

Hope you enjoyed it! And Happy New Year to you all!


End file.
